Tumblr Made Me
by Artemis08Luna
Summary: Okay, Tumblr didn't actually make me. My obsession with Karivarry did. A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr. None of these stories connect with each other (unless I say some are in the notes).
1. When They Tried to Change Oliver's Suit

Thea hears arguing from Cisco's lab. Curiosity gets the best of her and she decides to check it out. She can tell it's not a physical fight and more like a heated discussion so she doesn't rush.

"… Sorry, but I just don't think it's the best color for stealth," Ray Palmer is saying, sounding doubtful.

"And how would you know anything about stealth, Mr. Billion-Dollar-Suit-With-LEDs," retorts Winn Schott, earning a high five from Cisco.

"They're not LEDs! They're—"

"Regardless," Felicity interrupts, "the new suit's dark so it should camouflage well at night."

"Guys?" Thea says from the doorway, catching their attention, to which four pairs of wide eyes snap to her.

Felicity smiles, Ray and Winn wave, and Cisco does a mock salute.

"What exactly are you guys up to?" She asks.

"Oh you know," Winn says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Stuff."

And that's when she notices the mannequin in the center of their circle with the aforementioned new suit on it. It takes her a few slow seconds to realize who it's meant for until she sees the hood and the mask, and it clicks in her head.

"Wait a second, is that—"

"_Don't_ tell Oliver!" Felicity immediately says.

She glances at the blonde and scoffs then shakes her head at the _very_ purple suit these four have tailored for her brother, the _Green_ Arrow.

"You idiots are trying to turn my brother into Hawkeye."

Cisco shrugs. "Well... Flash is red and Supergirl's blue. They're together now—them _and _Oliver—and you know, red plus blue makes–"

"_No,_" A new voice says firmly from the doorway.

They all turn to find Oliver, with a disapproving look on his face. Barry and Kara are right behind him with wide grins and four thumbs up.

* * *

_AN: I don't even know._


	2. When Killer Frost Gave the Shovel Talk

_AN: Someone sent this: "I feel like everyone expected Harry to give Wally and Thea the shovel talk when Speedy^3 finally gets together, but it was actually Caitlin. She pulled them aside, scarred them for life, and continued on smiling like a Disney princess." and I turned it into a drabble/ficlet._

* * *

Killer Frost stands there with cold eyes that seem to send icicles down their spines.

"I swear to god, if you two hurt Jesse, I'll freeze everything you've got," she hisses. "Not even your speed or your little arrows can do so much as help."

"You're… kidding, right?" Wally asks nervously, smile obviously forced as his hand around Thea's tightens.

Of all days Jesse had to head back to Earth-2…

Killer Frost cocks an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Wally swallows loudly while Thea straightens her posture. "We got it, okay? It's not like we want to hurt her. We love her."

Killer Frost considers her words.

"Good," Killer Frost says before giving control back to Caitlin Snow, white melts back to brown.

"Whatever it is she said," Caitlin says, "is the same for me." She smiles brightly at the two, as if the last minute never happened, and walks away, with grace and professionalism.

Silence stays stuck in the room they're left alone in; bodies stay stiff, mostly in shock.

It's Thea that breaks it. "We're gonna die."

Wally shrugs. The warning had caught him by surprise but he knows Caitlin and Killer Frost. They mean well and just really care about the circle of family ties they've made in Team Flash.

"Why? 'Cause we got the shovel talk? From _Caitlin?_ Jesse and I got the same message from your brother, who, by the way, is infinitely way more scary."

"I'm just saying. If Jesse gets so much as a paper cut from a textbook she's reading 'cause she's a nerd like you, people are going to blame us and Killer Frost is going to kill us if Harry doesn't kill us first."

"Because of a paper cut?"

"Because of a paper cut."

In a blink of an eye, lightning and a gust of wind enter the room, and Jesse is there, smiling widely.

"Hey, guys!" She greets as she puts down her bag after having come from Earth-2. "What's going on?"

"Well, Wally and I gonna die because of your paper cut."

Jesse tilts her head in confusion. "My what?"

Wally shakes his head in a manner that tells Jesse they'll talk about it later. "Never mind that, let's go have that movie date, now huh?"

* * *

AN: Oh yeah did I ever mention that I love Thea/Wally/Jesse?


	3. When Kara Gets a Panic Attack in an SUV

_AN: From when I asked for prompts (I DON'T DO PROMPTS NOW THO): Oliver gets them an SUV or a van because they started a family and you need a car to take your kids places. Kara gets a panic attack in it one day._

* * *

It's been years – literal years – since her last panic attack: she'd been pushed to the back of a crowding elevator that caused her to accidentally fracture some guy's wrist when he steadied her with a hand to the shoulder.

Again, that was years ago. It was even before she, Barry and Oliver got married. And now she has a beautiful five-year-old boy with bright blue eyes, wide and staring at her, scared. It's uncharacteristic, considering he is a boy of wild energy and excitement.

She tries to compose herself for him — for her son – but she can't breathe; the air around her thins and she knows she's close to passing out. She doesn't comprehend that she's already broken her steering wheel or that her lips are trembling as the words push past her lips again and again, "Get me out. I can't breathe."

She doesn't even notice her son reach out to touch her shaking hand, or the tears that swim in those beautiful blue eyes he'd gotten from his father.

"You're gonna be all right, Mommy!" He says as she fights the urge to jerk her hand back at the contact.

_Get me out get me out get me out get me out get me out get me out get me out get me out_

She's supposed to be the one there for her children, the one comforting them when they go through a rough patch, not the other way around.

She does the breathing exercises her childhood therapist had told her to do and it doesn't work for the first minute but she fights for control.

_I'm fine relax I'm fine damn it I'm fine relax relax relax I'm fine breathe inhale hold exhale breathe I'm fine_

Eventually, when it finally feels like her lungs can taste the oxygen in the air, she slumps against the seat, exhausted.

She stares at the broken steering wheel and nearly loses it all over again.

"Mommy?" Her beautiful boy says, the rest of his question goes unsaid but completely heard.

She reaches out and strokes his face. "I'm all better now, Connor." She leans forward and kisses his forehead. He then wraps his arms around her neck and continues to reassure her even though the worst has passed.

"It's okay, Connor. I'm okay. You helped a great deal. You're really brave."

The minute Connor brags to his siblings about helping Mom overcome not being able to breathe in their SUV, Oliver comes back the next day with two brand new convertibles.

"He paid so I'm okay with it," Barry said with a wink to her as he pulls up behind the first convertible.

She looks at Oliver disapprovingly, to which he responds with, "It's okay. That car was crap anyway."

It's an awful excuse but she takes it.

After all, he had only done it because he cares for her.

"We don't have room."

Barry comes up the porch and kisses her lips.

"We'll make room."

* * *

_AN: Ugh I was so productive back in the day._

_What the hell happened?_


	4. Why Oliver Dyes His Hair

_AN: __halloweeneva sent this: "Oliver dyes his hair. Thea got him into it during her emo phase, He definitely had florescent green streaks during his teenage years, but will deny it till the day he dies. He tried to erase any photos but Thea has some stashed in her room after she bonded with Felicity she showed her the stash now neither of them will ever stop teasing Oliver. Felicity's tried to ti-dye his hair while he was sleeping but hes such a light sleeper its impossible. When Diggle found out he just rolled his eyes and started muttering about crazy white billionaires and their dumb ideas, Tommy found it too damn funny to not say anything. He dyes it just to mess with the press. Tommy is the reason he dyes his hair, Thea is why he does it to mess with the press, and Felicity just finds it hilarious. She bought him a new dye for his birthday one year and he liked it so much it became tradition, She also got him so fake tattoos."_

* * *

Thea likes to credit herself that it'd been her that made him start the habit of dyeing his hair crazy colors.

Sure, it'd been Thea that made him do it in the first place—when she'd hit prepubescence and found neon colors to be cool—but it'd actually been Tommy that made him _keep_ doing it.

Tommy himself hadn't really told him to keep dyeing his hair per se, just an incident that had involved him.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, blistering hot as if the sun wanted to demand the attention of the world as it smiled on just a bit too much on a day that shouldn't deserve a ray of it.

It was Tommy's mom's death anniversary.

Tommy was inconsolable in his room. Laurel called him to help cheer Tommy up because no matter what she did, he wasn't listening.

He was already on his way the call made him floor the gas; he broke a lot of traffic laws but he didn't care. His brother needed him; the rest of the world tended not to matter when people he considered family was hurting.

He shut the door to his sports car and ran up the stairs. He could hear Laurel trying to calm Tommy down, and Tommy absolutely hearing none of it.

He took in a deep breath before opening the door to the chaos.

Said chaos froze.

Both of his best friends stopped and stared at him. It was a couple of seconds of eerie silence, save for the heavy breathing from all of them until Tommy broke the ice and with a hearty laugh.

"The hell happened to your head, man?" He said in between chuckles and sniffles.

It took a couple of moments for him to understand what Tommy meant until his eyes widened in realization and his hand flew up to his hair.

His blue hair.

When Laurel laughed as well, he did too.

"Thea," he said in explanation. "She thought it'd be fun."

* * *

And he kept dyeing his hair after that.

For Tommy.

But then he had ended up in what he considers to be hell.

When he came back five years later, things were way different: Laurel was a full-fledged lawyer, his sister was a teenager, his mother remarried, his dad's company was being run by his dad's best friend…

But Tommy...

Tommy remained the same, older but not so much wiser, still the same best friend he remembered.

Two weeks after his return, he dyed his hair purple.

"The hell did you do?" Tommy asked from the door to the bathroom where he'd just finished.

"Well, they're bringing me back from the dead. Might as well come back to life with a little color."

Tommy chuckles. "Okay, great, but did you really have to dye your eyebrows too?"

He just grinned.

He won't forget the conversation he overheard from Laurel and Tommy the night before:

_"He's fine, Tommy. Oliver will be fine."_

_"I just... I don't know how to help him. He was stuck on some godforsaken island for five years, Laurel."_

Now, Tommy's gone, but he still does it, still dyes his hair crazy colors well into his campaign for mayor.

Felicity helps honor him that promise by getting him hair dye every year on his birthday.

* * *

_AN: __This was such a nice, funny, light prompt but my soulless heart had to just make it so much worse._


	5. When Oliver and Barry Swapped

_AN: someone sent this: "elseworlds angst in which when barry and oliver are each other, they experience each other's pain like barry sees oliver's scars and has oliver' ptsd, while oliver experiences the side effects of being a speedster. kara remains their glue."_

_ALSO I WROTE THIS BEFORE ELSEWORLDS AIRED SO... YEAH._

* * *

Most of them are numb, he quickly realizes.

When Diggle took a swipe at one of them that's on his arm, he wondered why it didn't hurt as much as it should have. Just when they'd finished sparring is when he checked.

He's never truly realized just how many scars Oliver really had.

He's seen Oliver shirtless so many times but he'd never really paid attention to anything else other than his perfectly carved torso.

Another thing he found out later on, is that… it's hard sleeping on a mattress. Whenever he does, it feels like he's falling in…

_falling…_

falling down a cliff after being stabbed in the chest–

He wakes up in cold sweat. Oliver is on his left side, deep in sleep. He knows it's because of how taxing his powers are.

Kara, on the other hand, shoots forward, alert and looking at him with wide-eyed worry.

His breath is uneven as he tells her he's fine.

Of course, _he's_ fine; it's Oliver that deals with this every day before the switch.

* * *

He's hungry _all the time now_.

Cisco keeps trying to shove his protein bars his way but, dear god, they taste like dirt. He'd been stuck on a deserted island and the first few weeks of that had been nothing but eating actual dirt so he knows the taste well.

The first ten times he'd fainted from extremely low blood sugar, his mind flashes back to when he'd teased Barry about his appetite just after they hit past the point of friendship.

_What a dick move_, he thinks to himself as he bites into his eighth burger that doesn't even come close to making him feel full.

Kara knows the extent of a high metabolism; she has it. Ever since she's learned about their weird body swap, she always has food on her; it's usually doughnuts. He doesn't complain about it; they're the best damn donuts he's ever had.

There's something else he's come to discover about being a speedster. Because of his lack of coordination when it comes to stopping, he's accumulated so many injuries.

He's used to pain. He's used to every bit of torture one could think of. But having your bone break, heal wrongly, and have it rebroken again before it can to heal incorrectly once more at unimaginable speeds is its own special kind of hell.

And yeah, if they ever do get their lives back, he's never waking Barry up at ass o'clock in the morning ever again. He'd formerly thought Barry was just overreacting. Now that _he's_ the Flash though? He's learned that mornings are _brutal_.

But he supposes they're not _that _bad when he gets to wake up to Kara's soft singing and Barry's cooking.

Despite the obvious perks that come with the speed, the negatives really do kick you in the ass _hard_.

How the hell had Barry handled his first year as a speedster and still maintained that hope and faith he's always had?

* * *

They're still trying to fix things, fix their lives so Barry can be Barry and Oliver can be Oliver.

But, for now, they're okay living this sort-of-Freaky-Friday situation just a bit longer; they're learning more and more about each other that the other would never say because they're both self-sacrificing little bastards.

They're okay, but it's hard.

It's hard falling asleep. It's hard getting out of bed.

Ah but thank god for Kara.


	6. How Oliver Knows Kryptonese

_AN: space-ace-with-the-glasses sent this: "Kara praying every morning. Everyone expects Barry to be the nice guy and join her, but he doesn't. He just gives her space. Its oliver. Her get up with the sun rising and prayers with Kara because he loves her and one more person knowing her religion helps her carry the weight of a dead planet."_

* * *

Their bedroom is quiet, free from movement. Tranquil and peaceful. Kara stays sat on the floor next to their bed, eyes closed and arms lax on her lap, murmuring under her breath.

Barry stands by the door, watching her, in awe really. He doesn't walk in. It's not that he doesn't want to join her; it's that he doesn't want to be rude by intruding.

She doesn't really shot it but Kara is very religious; she prays the moment she wakes up and right before her head hits the pillow. She doesn't pray in English but in her native language.

With one last glance at the woman he loves, he leaves her alone out of respect for her beliefs and privacy.

Oliver, on the other hand, is better at reading people than Barry ever will be. In the five years he'd been in hell, he learned just how valuable reading body language is, and he knows Kara wants some company. She'll never ask for it, of course, because she's Kara Way-Too-Nice-To-Bother-Anyone Danvers. He watches Barry retreat back into the kitchen from their study and goes back to his homework.

_'Good morning,' _he recites internally, not wanting Kara's enhanced hearing to pick up on him. _'B__onan matenon.'_

About approximately a month later, right after Barry stretches and kisses them both on the cheek before getting up to start on breakfast, he gets up with Kara and joins her on the floor, kneeling with his palms on his thighs. She looks at him questioningly but he simply nods, the ghost of a smile hanging on his lips. She smiles just ever so slightly before closing her eyes to start her daily prayer of gratitude.

_"Dio de suno, potenca, ni dankas vin pro via graco, via milda amo. Vi daŭre instigis nin. Dankon pro nia sukceso, premi nin kun grandeco kaj konfidi al ni sufiĉan potencon por protekti tiujn, kiujn ni amas. Dankon. Amen."_

He opens his eyes at the same time as her. He doesn't get up just yet and lets a few seconds to tick by, knowing how sacred prayer is to her, to her culture that she'll never let die.

Just as she's about to speak, the smell of Barry's breakfast invades the room and they're already standing to steal some of the food that's already been cooked.

And from then on, Kara never prays alone.

It never feels like a habit to him, joining her; if anything, he's connecting with Kara more. Even when he has work and he knows she's home, he makes the effort to finish quickly to be with her, to be there for something he knows is incredibly important to her.

She never asked him to but not only does he do that for her but he also learned her language. For _her_. He may not be perfect at it, occasional conjugation mistakes and rough accent that sounds more Russian than Kryptonese, he still learned a whole new language for her to have that connection with her lost home she'll never have back.

They don't really talk about it.

The first time Barry had witnessed Oliver there with Kara, eyes closed and bodies relaxed, he briefly considered joining. But then he looks closer and watches a bit longer and realizes these times are reserved for only the two of them.

It's the one thing Oliver and Kara have that's exclusively theirs.

* * *

_AN: soft._

_for soph._


	7. When Barry Got Hurt Bad

_AN:_ _the-idk-anymore sent this: "__Angst in which Barry gets badly injured like life threatening and Oliver and Kara have to do something to help him get better."_

* * *

STAR Labs' med bay is bright and not in the hopeful kind of way; it's blaring and harsh and void of hope. Even as Kara stands there by his side in her blue and red caped garb, icon of hope, he's empty of her optimism.

Kara had insisted he sit down, that he looks like (death) he needs it more than her anyway. So there he sits, firmly planted by Barry's side while Kara positions herself next to him, hand on his shoulder.

Barry looks so vulnerable in bed, wrapped up in gauze and tubes and tape. He'd never seen Barry in his nine-month coma before becoming the Flash but he imagines that _that_ would have been more manageable than now. Looking at Barry now makes him want to go vomit in a corner. No one's face and neck should be _that_ purple… or distorted.

"He'll wake up," Kara says gently, almost like she's afraid the mere volume of her voice might break Barry even further.

His hand curls into fists, knuckles almost matching the white sheets he's gripping. Barry should be awake by now. He has enhanced healing; his eyes should be open.

"He'll wake up," Kara repeats, perhaps more for herself, to convince herself to stay optimistic. The hero that opts to search for hope in hopeless places is starting to doubt.

He should have known Adrian was up to something, something much more nefarious but this? This is something he'd never _ever _anticipated. God he's really slipping... and now Barry has paid the price for his insurmountable sins.

"He'll wake up," he says back.

Because Barry is nothing short of resilient. He'll wake up.

But then two days later and Barry still doesn't wake up.

"He's a _speedster!_ Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"Oliver, you have to understand. Barry suffered a serious traumatic brain injury and a contusion on his spinal cord, on top of several extensive internal _and_ external bruising. Even with his accelerated healing, I'm not surprised he hasn't woken up yet. Other people would have just died; he's in a coma. Give him time. He needs time to heal properly."

Caitlin's spiel manages to deflate his trust in her after another two weeks when Barry remains unmoving. Central City begins to wonder where their hero is; Joe wants his son back; Iris wants her brother back; Cisco wants his bff back; he and Kara just want their husband back.

Nearly a month later and still no signs of any sort of progress, after tapping his finger incessantly against the cold metal of the bed railing, he stands up. Determination with a bit of hope ignites within his chest.

"You okay, Ollie?" Kara asks as she stands slowly beside him, momentarily taken by surprise by his abrupt movements.

His jaw tightens. Hot tears prick his eyes as Kara's hands slowly intertwine in his.

"We have to go."

Kara looks confused. "What? Where?"

A beat.

"Lazarus Pit. It's the only way."

Kara's eyes widen. "But didn't you say–"

He cuts her off. "We'll deal with the consequences later. Right now... Right now, the world needs Barry Allen back."

* * *

_AN: i dunno. maybe this'll be a full-fledged fic at some point? do you wanna read that?_


End file.
